lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Andros Brax
' Andros Brax' is the son of two members of House Brax making him a member of and the current Lord and Patriarch of House Brax. Andros Brax became in intregal piece of the Castamere Rebellion after originally siding with the rebels he would turn with several other young lords against the rebellion and the switching of these young nobles including Andros would lead to the defeat of the rebels in the Castamere Rebellion. History Early History The Castamere Rebellion Despite his name being nicknamed the Clever, the reign of Lann Lannister shall be remembered as a dark time for House Lannister due to his utter failure in leading the family. During this time Lann Lannister was terrible at leading the house and he caused extensive damage to the House's fortunes through extravagent parties, and failed attempts at expanding the Lannister naval power in the region. His failure and the redicule he recieved is a major reason for the behavior of Tywin Lannister. During this time the personal lands of House Lannister were beset by rebellion, and it only went full blow into conflict after Tywin begin exerting some control over the house and the vassals saw that he wasn't as stupid as his father. The Vassal Houses of House Lannister in the form of House Reyne, House Tarbeck, and House Nane all grouped together and attempted to take control of Lannistane in order to asert control from a leadership caste they saw as dominated by fools who were turning Castamere into a laughing stock and getting their people killed. This attempt basically only took the form of sending a small delegation from all the provinces of Castamere asking for increased independance amongst the provinces, and while they demenstrated in Lannistane the protests were relatively peaceful in nature. In a stroke of the future stupidity of Lann Lannister he allowed himself to be meniplulated by his wife, and his mistresses into allowing his brother Tylin Lannister to massacre several women, and children of the houses that had rebelled inside the city of Lannistane, while also killing many of the diplomats send by House Reyne, House Tarbeck, and House Nane. This massacre led to an even greater turn of events which could not be slowed no matter how hard anyone in the house tried. In a last ditch effort Lann once again listened to his mistress and had his brother Tymen Lannister - who was the most able mind in the leadership at the time - go to the town of Haelbrooke and attempt to discuss the problems between the two. Tymen warned him that after the massacre of so many members of their houses they would react violently towards him, but he rejected this advise and insisted on sending Tymen. Death of Tymen When Tymen arrived he was accompanied by a small force of some fifty of his personal gaurd, and the entire force was taken under gaurd to the center of town where Tymen understood bad things were about to happen when the military leaders of the houses were there to meet him instead of the leadership of the house. He was correct, and over the course of the next three hours the entire group was executed and their heads were put into bags and sent back to Lannistane. With the murder of Tymen the leadership of House Lannister was now completely controlled by Tylin Lannister, and the mistress of Lann Lannister, which meant that things were not going to go well. Tylin was given free reign and he would send Lannister soldiers around to the other provinces on horrifying raiding missions of which several were led by Armory Loch of whom led a large group of raiders into the lands of the Reynes and massacred hundreds of innocent villagers and farmers. Other groups like the one led by Amory Lorch did the same in the other provinces and this and his brutal actions led to a further increase in the conflict, which threatened to embroil the involvment of the actual Kingdom of Lucerne. This threat became real when a letter was sent to Lann Lannister from the royal family that James Lovie was prepared to involve himself before he had another situation like what happened with House Targaryan. The Lannisters were very much in the wrong following their massacring of villages, and innocents all across Castamere and this meant that their leadership did not want the Kingdom involved, while on the other hand the rebels while being in the numerical and power advantage position felt they couldn`t win on the battlefield and so instead wanted to incite the Kingdom of Lucerne to intervene. With this in mind the rebels attempted to drag the conflict on so that House Lovie would become involved in the conflict, and this meant that they moved their forces to take control of the villages around Lannistane thereyby blocking the forces of House Lannister inside the fortress. The Turn of the Tide With the rebels fortifying themselves it tok the violence of Tylin Lannister to break the siege. Tylin took a large force of Lannister forces and went behind the lines, right at the seat of House Nune, and engaged in a quick siege of Castle Grundinglen the seat of House Nune. Breaking into the castle as the only defences that were ready were minimul due to the fact they thought they were so far from the lines, and the victory of Tylin Lannister would become very bloody. While in control of the castle he stayed far longer then he should have as he was now growing arrogant in his abilities and during his holding of the castle he would slowly execute every male, and at an even slower pace raped and killed the female members of House Nune leading to the deaths of nearly the entire House Nune. With this violent act the other rebels changed their stance and begin to move directly towards a siege of Lannistane itself, while a large rebel force besieged Tylin within Castle Grundinglen where he was stuck inside due to staying far too long. The siege of Grundinglen would last for only days as Tylin begin to become overbearing and drove his men to mutiny, until during the night some Lannister men defected opening the gate for the rebels who entered the castle and Tylin Lannister following the defeat knew there was going to be no mercy for himself and he was executed and his body blown into the wind after being lit on fire while still alive. Following the defeat of Tylin Lannister the region was beset by battles as the outnumbered forces of House Lannister battled for thier lives, but were pushed back inch by inch to Lannistane. As victory for the rebels seemed sure Lann Lannister gave the command of House Lannister's army to his son Tywin and following this decision the tides of the conflict changed. Where Lann's command structure was filled with morons Tywin surrounded himself quickly with skilled commanders, as well as those loyal to him. As the rebels besieged the city he held them off for weeks while he secretly plotted with House Reyne. Tywin offered House Reyne the lands of House Nane if they would turn against the rebels and join with House Lannister, and House Reyne was open to this if the situation changed and put House Lannister in a position of power. So knowing what he had to do, Tywin moved his forces out the north gate of Lannistane and met the rebels on the field of battle. Family Members Relationships Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight Category:People Category:Human Category:Patriarch Category:Ostrogoth